1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope provided with a three-dimensional image capturing device by which a three-dimensional shape of an observed portion in a human body, which is a subject, is sensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic endoscope of a type described above, which has a pair of light-receiving optic fibers in a flexible tube which is inserted in a human body. Namely, an image of the subject can be detected through the light-receiving optic fibers, and a three-dimensional image of the subject can be captured, using so-called triangulation (see “ENDOSCOPE TECHNOLOGY” (“POPULAR SIENCE 204” issued by Shokabo, pages 142-148)).
In this electronic endoscope, if the distance between the pair of light-receiving optic fibers is short, the stereoscopic quality of the three-dimensional image is reduced, and it is difficult to obtain a three-dimensional image with a high accuracy. Therefore, conventionally, in an electronic endoscope with a three-dimensional image capturing device, it is necessary that the distance between the light-receiving optic fibers is as long as possible. However, this causes the diameter of the flexible tube to become thick.